The Inn
by Klaine-Klisses-and-Bow-ties
Summary: This is my companion one-shot to my story Past and Present, chapter 4. Basically its Klaine having sex for the first time, so...enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or the characters involved. **

**Okay guys, this is my first time writing M rated sex, so please be forgiving! :) **

* * *

Kurt followed Blaine back into his room at the inn after booking Noah a room. They planned to stay the night at New York then head back to Lima with Blaine and his friends in the morning.

Blaine shut the door behind them and pulled Kurt into his arms, gently resting his hands on the other man's hips. Kurt leaned forwards and nuzzled their noses together, staring into Blaine's bright hazel eyes lovingly.

"Thanks so much for coming back to me" Blaine whispered voice choked with emotion.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands, gently stroking the smooth skin.

"I love you Blaine, I want to be with you and I regret what I did more than anything-" Kurt broke off with a strangled moan as Blaine crashed their lips together urgently. Kurt kissed back eagerly, moving his hands into the vampire's curly hair, tugging at it as the kiss got heated.

Blaine moved down to Kurt's neck littering kisses over the smooth pale skin as he unbuttoned the brunette's shirt. Breathy moans escaped Kurt's lips as Blaine sucked on one of his nipples, biting the skin and licking over it afterwards, causing bursts of pain and pleasure to mix blissfully.

"B-Blaine...ohh...please" Kurt pleaded breathlessly as Blaine nuzzled his hard on through his trousers.

Blaine smirked in response, sliding the cotton trousers over Kurt's covered cock and down his legs at a torturously slow pace.

"Blaine, come on! Please would you just...ohhh" Kurt groaned loudly as Blaine yanked his boxers down revealing his leaking dick. The vampire licked at the pre-cum at the tip before sinking down on Kurt fully.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt a tight wet heat encase his cock. Blaine sucked on Kurt and groaned obscenely when his boyfriend tugged at his hair, causing Kurt to gasp at the vibrations around his dick.

Kurt experimentally tugged at Blaine's hair again and when he got the same result he panted breathily, "B-Blaine, ohh! Your going t-to have to stop if you w-want this t-to go any f-further!"

Blaine pulled off Kurt with an obscene noise and breathily asked, "how far do you want this to go?"

"Can we just go along and see?" Kurt asked, blushing at the sight of Blaine kneeling on the floor in front of him, dick straining in his trousers.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's blushing face and kissed him on the thigh before reaching down and taking off Kurt's shoes carefully. Whilst Blaine was doing this Kurt let his shirt fall to the floor from where it was hooked around his shoulders and reached down to pull Blaine up by his tie.

Blaine's eyes darkened in lust as Kurt unbuttoned his suit and tie, sliding it off his shoulders to reveal his toned stomach. Kurt moaned in pleasure at the sight of a half naked Blaine before him. Trailing his hand teasingly down Blaine's body, Kurt reached his dick and ghosted over it lightly.

Blaine growled in frustration and used vampire speed to strip the rest of his clothes off quickly before picking Kurt up and wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine stumbled over to the bed, gently placing Kurt on top of it before straddling him.

The vampire ground his hips against Kurt's, feeling white hot pleasure spread through his body at the feeling of their bare cocks rubbing together. Kurt cried out in pleasure beneath him.

"Blaine...please...more..." Kurt whimpered.

Blaine met Kurt's lust blown eyes and held two fingers up to Kurt's swollen lips. Blaine moaned when his lover took them into his mouth, sucking them obscenely.

When they were wet enough Blaine moved his fingers to Kurt's entrance, slowly sliding one finger in.

Kurt groaned at the orgasmic mixture of pain and pleasure he felt from his ass.

"More" Kurt begged Blaine desperately after getting used to having one finger within him.

Blaine's mouth collided with Kurt's as he added another finger, causing Kurt to whimper slightly in pain.

"The pain will go love I promise" Blaine murmured soothingly whilst trying to distract Kurt by kissing him.

After a while of Blaine sliding his fingers in and out of Kurt, he finally hit Kurt's prostrate, causing him to scream in pleasure.

"Oh fuck! Blaine! Shit! Another!" Kurt screamed. Blaine moaned at Kurt's shouts of pleasure and added a third finger, continuously hitting the bundle of nerves to distract Kurt.

"Get in me now! Blaine!" Kurt shouted desperately.

Blaine slid his fingers out of Kurt, earning him a sound of disapproval at the emptiness Kurt was feeling. Blaine licked across his palm and slicked his dick up before lining up with Kurt's stretched entrance.

Blaine met Kurt's breathtaking cyan eyes and said, "I love you" before gently pushing into Kurt.

Pain exploded through Kurt's backside as Blaine gently pushed into him.

"I'm so sorry love" Blaine repeated continuously as he littered kisses all over Kurt's chest. Blaine continued to push in until he was completely buried in Kurt, groaning at the tight heat around his cock. Blaine fought against the temptation to move as he waited for Kurt to get adjusted to the feeling.

"Move" Kurt ordered after a while and Blaine slowly moved all the way out of Kurt before slamming back into him, causing them both to groan and pant loudly.

"Fuck, Blaine! _Harder! Faster!" _Kurt screamed as he felt Blaine slam into his prostrate.

"Oh fuck...Kurt!" Blaine groaned, fangs enlarging as he neared his orgasm.

"Bite me!" Kurt ordered as Blaine slammed harder into him.

"A-are you sure?" Blaine asked warily as he thrusted in and out of Kurt.

"Yes, I'm sure! I wanna be close to you" Kurt babbled as Blaine leaned down and kissed over his pulse point. Kurt felt a sharp pain in his neck as Blaine sunk his fangs into him, drawing blood. The pain was soon replaced by pleasure though as the feeling of Blaine drinking from him caused shockwaves of pleasure to wrack through his body.

Kurt neared his orgasm and as Blaine thrust into his prostate one last time he screamed in ecstasy as he came across their stomachs. Blaine followed after a few moments, filling Kurt with his cum as he came.

Blaine collapsed to Kurt's side, cuddling up to him as they both breathed heavily.

After a few moments Blaine nervously asked, "Was that okay?"

Kurt turned to him and smiled, "Blaine, if you mean the sex it was amazing and if you mean the blood drinking I was more than happy with it. It made me feel closer to you, connected."

Blaine grinned in response and wrapped an arm around Kurt's waist, snuggling into his side mumbling, "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine" Kurt replied, eyes sparkling in happiness.

* * *

**Please Review! :) x**


End file.
